


Dream journey

by daisy_illusive



Series: NCT Drabbles 13 (Xiao Jun Edition) [1]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, Drama, High School, Holidays, Humor, M/M, Romance, Third Wheels
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-07 19:26:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17371937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daisy_illusive/pseuds/daisy_illusive
Summary: Hay veces en las que DeJun y KunHang se meten demasiado en su propio mundo y se olvidan de su amigo Yang Yang.





	Dream journey

**Author's Note:**

> Esto llevaba escrito desde el verano en el que fueron presentados estos niños como smrookies, pero al final no corregí la historia hasta que salió la noticia del debut de WayV.

            Un corto viaje a las montañas, alejándose del calor de la capital, era lo que habían programado DeJun, KunHang y YangYang; un viaje para desconectar un poco de todas sus responsabilidades antes de que el comienzo del siguiente semestre fuera una realidad y no pudieran estar los tres juntos tanto como querrían. Aquel año había sido el primero que habían pasado separados porque DeJun y KunHang ya habían comenzado la universidad y YangYang aún no había terminado el instituto, así que se habían echado muchísimo de menos los tres y en aquel viaje lo único que querían hacer era estar juntos unos cuantos días sin separarse y tratando de reconectar los unos con los otros. No obstante, aunque aquella había sido su intención inicial… los planes se modificaban una vez comenzaban a hacerse realidad.

 

            Durante aquel primer semestre de universidad, DeJun y KunHang habían acabado compartiendo habitación en la residencia de la facultad a la que ambos asistían y, por aquel hecho, ambos habían pasado mucho más tiempo juntos y solos del que nunca antes habían dispuesto. Aquello había hecho que los dos chicos comenzaran a ver en el otro cosas que hasta el momento no habían visto y también había propiciado que se dieran entre ellos algunas situaciones curiosas que los habían encaminado hacia cruzar la línea que separaba la amistad que llevaban algunos años compartiendo del amor. Y, finalmente, habían acabado saliendo juntos porque había sido lo más natural para ellos. YangYang no había sabido nada de aquel tema hasta que éstos se lo habían comentado cuando ya llevaban algunas semanas saliendo y se había sentido un poco desplazado porque ellos eran sus dos mejores amigos y le había dolido que éstos no hubieran confiado en él para contarle lo que sucedía entre ellos. Sin embargo, el chico lo había dejado correr porque eran sus amigos y porque éstos le habían prometido que nada iba a cambiar entre los tres, aunque ellos estuvieran saliendo juntos.

 

            Viles mentiras, porque al comenzar aquel corto viaje a las montañas, DeJun y KunHeng se sentaron juntos, frente a él en la mesa del tren, y no habían hecho más que darse cariñitos mientras YangYang solo había podido dedicarse a escuchar música y mirar por la ventanilla.

 

            No obstante, YangYang les había dado un pequeño voto de confianza, para que se dieran cuenta de que aquel viaje era un viaje de tres amigos y no uno de una pareja y su sujetavelas… pero DeJun y KunHeng se encontraban tan metidos en su propio mundo que probablemente ni cuenta se dieran de que estaban desplazando a su amigo y que éste lo único que deseaba es que pudieran pasar el tiempo juntos, tal y como lo habían hecho hasta antes de que comenzaran a salir. YangYang estaba pasando por ello un viaje que querría olvidar durante toda su vida porque no habían hecho prácticamente nada los tres sin que sus dos amigos —o examigos a aquel paso— estuvieran siendo moñas el uno con el otro… y la gota que colmó el vaso fue aquella foto que le habían pedido al camarero del restaurante que les hiciera, aquella foto en la que YangYang había posado a cámara, pero en la que DeJun y KunHeng se habían mirado fijamente a los ojos, con deseo contenido en su mirada, queriendo comerse la boca allí mismo pero no haciéndolo porque estaban en público.

 

            —Ya estoy harto —fue lo que dijo YangYang cuando recogió su móvil y miró la foto que se habían hecho—. Ya estoy harto de que me tengáis de sujetavelas. Me vuelvo a casa y así podréis tener vuestro viaje de tortolitos sin que yo esté presente, así nos hago un favor a todos.

 

            DeJun y KunHeng no habían tenido tiempo de reaccionar cuando su amigo ya salía del restaurante rápidamente, dejándolos atrás, completamente confusos. Porque los dos chicos habían estado tan metidos en su mundo que ni siquiera habían sido conscientes de que habían dejado a YangYang fuera de aquel mundo, haciéndolo sentir mal por ello. En ese momento, no obstante, sí que se dieron cuenta de lo que habían hecho y no tardaron en salir del restaurante después de pagar, en busca del chico para pedirle perdón por lo que habían hecho durante aquellos dos días que llevaban de viaje en las montañas. Lo hallaron en la habitación del hostal en el que se estaban quedando aquellos días, recogiendo sus cosas y guardándolas en la maleta, completamente dispuesto a irse.

 

            —YangYang… —murmuró KunHeng—. Lo sentimos muchísimo, no nos habíamos dado cuenta de que te estábamos dejando de lado…

            —Lo sentimos de verdad —añadió DeJun—. Y a partir de ahora vamos a dejar de ser empalagosos y a pasar los dos días que nos quedan todavía haciendo las cosas los tres juntos.

 

            YangYang dejó de hacer su maleta para mirarlos con los ojos brillantes, casi a punto de llorar, y con un puchero en sus labios fruncidos.

 

            —¿De verdad? —les preguntó.

            —De verdad —respondieron los otros dos chicos a la vez.

 

            A partir de aquel momento, los tres chicos estuvieron juntos durante el resto del viaje, haciendo las cosas que habían planeado como amigos pasando el tiempo los tres juntos, pasándolo bien y poniéndose al día de todo lo que les había sucedido en el primer semestre de aquel año, y no como había sido hasta aquel momento, convirtiéndose así en el viaje que habían soñado.

**Author's Note:**

> —He usado los nombres reales y no los artísticos de los niños, por lo tanto, Xiao Jun es llamado DeJun y Hendery, KunHeng; puesto que el nombre real de YangYang es así también, no ha sido modificado.


End file.
